


Lo straniero che venne dal mare

by DreadFull



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadFull/pseuds/DreadFull
Summary: La vita di Adam era tranquilla, fino all'incontro di un giovane naufrago...





	Lo straniero che venne dal mare

Lo straniero che venne dal mare

Come tutte le mattine, il vecchio Tom uscì di casa diretto verso il mare con le sue canne da pesca. Abitava in una casetta da quelle parti, da molti anni ormai; aveva deciso di vivere lì dopo la morte della moglie e dopo aver trascorso una vita a fare il pescatore.  
Era una limpida giornata di maggio, senza vento, il mare appariva tranquillo e calmo, quindi sarebbe stato il giorno ideale per andare a pesca.  
Tom cominciò a sistemare le canne lungo la staccionata del molo.  
Fu allora che notò un piccolo stormo di gabbiani agitarsi in un punto poco lontano, giù verso gli scogli.  
“Ma che succede?” borbottò fra sé.  
Incuriosito da tanto fracasso, il vecchio pescatore decise di andare a controllare. Non prima, di aver portato con sé il grosso bastone che usava per scacciare quei maledetti uccelli.  
Agitando l'arma improvvisata, Tom riuscì a mandare via i gabbiani.  
Ci doveva essere stato un incidente, pensò quando vide i resti di una barca che si era fracassata contro le rocce. I pezzi di legno galleggiavano tutto intorno nell'acqua.  
La sua sorpresa si tramutò in spavento quando vide un uomo disteso a terra sulla schiena sulla battigia. I suoi abiti erano laceri ed era scalzo.  
Tom si avvicinò con cautela, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
Lo scosse per la spalla, ma quello non si mosse.  
Poi lo prese e lo girò in posizione supina.  
Lo sconosciuto si rivelò essere un uomo giovane, sulla trentina; aveva un viso dai lineamenti regolari ma attraenti, nascosti da una folta barba nera come i capelli, piuttosto lunghi.  
Aveva diverse escoriazioni sul volto e sul corpo, probabilmente causate dallo schianto.  
Tom poggiò l'orecchio sul petto del giovane e poté percepire un debole battito.  
Ma è vivo?, pensò alquanto sconcertato. Poi senza perdere tempo, salì sul suo vecchio camioncino e partì.  
La casa del medico era situata nel centro del villaggio.  
Tom ci impiegò meno di cinque minuti a raggiungerla. Scese frettolosamente e andò a bussare alla porta.  
“Sì?”  
“Sono Tom mi puoi aprire per favore?” disse il vecchio pescatore.  
“Che c'è Tom?” domandò una ragazza dai capelli biondi, legati ad una coda di cavallo, facendo capolino dalla porta. Si trattava di Jessica, la figlia del medico.  
“C'è tuo padre in casa?”  
“Sì, perché?”  
“C'è un'emergenza”  
Jessica annuì e corse a chiamare suo padre.  
Il dottor Adam Finn era un uomo dallo sguardo severo e dall'età indefinibile.  
Aveva la pelle bruciata dal sole, segno di una vita trascorsa all’aria aperta. Le sue mani erano grandi, scure e ferme; ci aveva bendato ferite, sparato, raramente accarezzato e forse qualche volta anche picchiato.  
“Che c'è, Tom?”  
“Ho...trovato un uomo sulla spiaggia”  
“Un uomo?” fece eco Adam.  
“Sì! L'ho trovato vicino alle rocce e lì c'era anche una barca distrutta. Non so come diavolo ci sia finito lì” spiegò Tom.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, Adam corse a prendere la borsa. Poi i due salirono sul camioncino e raggiunsero la spiaggia.  
“A quanto pare il tuo uomo si è svegliato” disse Adam indicando lo sconosciuto che ora se ne stava seduto e si guardava intorno con aria confusa.  
Tom non rispose.  
Guardò il medico avvicinarsi al giovane.  
Adam posò la borsa sulla sabbia e si accovacciò davanti all'uomo.  
“Ehi tutto bene?”  
Lo sconosciuto lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
“Come ti chiami?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Come ti chiami?” ripeté il medico.  
“Il mio nome...è Elia...” mormorò lo sconosciuto.  
“Io sono il dottor Adam Finn”  
Elia annuì.  
“Ascolta, non posso lasciarti qui. Andiamo da un'altra parte?”  
“Dove?” chiese il giovane.  
“Ti porto a casa mia, lì potrò curare le tue ferite”  
“Va bene...”  
Adam e il vecchio pescatore aiutarono Elia ad alzarsi.  
Dopo averlo sistemato sul sedile, Adam si sedette e chiuse la portiera.  
Tom avviò il motore e partì.  
Impiegarono pochi minuti ad arrivare a destinazione.  
Con non poche difficoltà, riuscirono a far scendere il giovane e lo portarono velocemente nello studio e lì, lo fecero coricare sul lettino.  
Poi Adam congedò Tom, ringraziandolo.

“Ha fatto davvero un bell'incidente” osservò stupita Jessica a bassa voce, dando una sbirciata al giovane che stava coricato sul lettino, in una stanza adibita ad infermeria.  
“Sta bene, gli ho solo dato qualche analgesico per farlo riposare”  
“Ma papà non sarà il caso di portarlo in ospedale? Potremmo prendere il traghetto” propose la figlia.  
“Per ora direi di no. Dobbiamo capire ancora chi è e da dove viene”  
Jessica lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata a suo padre. “E se fosse un fuggitivo?”  
“Stai tranquilla”  
“Se lo dici tu”  
Adam chiuse la porta.  
“Ho capito, ma una volta dimesso che farai di lui?” gli fece notare la figlia.  
“Non lo so ancora. Forza, che abbiamo da fare”  
Imboccarono il corridoio.  
Raggiunsero lo studio dove aspettava la prima paziente.  
“Buongiorno signora Hamilton, come va questa volta?”  
L'anziana donna si accomodò sulla sedia. “Oh, la pressione: ho paura che si sia alzata”  
“Va bene, proviamola” disse il medico.  
“Senta dottor Finn...”  
“Sì?”  
“Ma è vero che è arrivato uno straniero qui? Perché Tom ha detto a mio marito che ha trovato un ragazzo svenuto in spiaggia” esordì candidamente la signora.  
Adam sollevò le sopracciglia in un moto di sorpresa. “Ehm...scusi non voleva farsi provare la pressione?”  
“Beh...sì. Però può dirmi qualcosa?”  
“Signora, torni quando ne ha realmente bisogno” la congedò Adam con tono fermo.  
“Uffa! Ma non si può sapere niente qui!” si lamentò la donna.  
“Arrivederci”  
La signora Hamilton seccata se ne andò senza salutare.  
“Ma guarda questa” sbuffò Adam.  
Passò il resto della mattinata a visitare gli altri pazienti.  
Era mezzogiorno passato quando andò a vedere Elia.  
Il giovane era seduto sul lettino, sveglio.  
“Allora come stai?”  
“Bene, grazie”  
Adam lo visitò una seconda volta.  
“Giovanotto sei sano come un pesce!” esclamò stupito. Non aveva trovato nessuna lesione importante, solamente qualche ammaccatura.  
“Lividi a parte...” scherzò Elia.  
“Quelli guariranno nel giro di qualche tempo”  
Adam lo guardò accigliato. “Elia posso chiederti posso chiederti una cosa?” chiese.  
“Dimmi”  
“Puoi dirmi come sei arrivato qui? Il mare ieri era calmo...”  
Elia scrollò le spalle. “Non c'è molto da dire, ho avuto una distrazione ed è successo” spiegò in tono vago.  
“Come hai fatto a sopravvivere, schiantandoti lì? E devo dire che sei tutto intero...” osservò il medico pieno di curiosità.  
A quel punto, Elia sorrise. “Pura fortuna, suppongo”  
“Ascolta, hai un posto dove stare?” chiese Adam, ignorando la battuta.  
“No”  
“Be' allora che vuoi fare? Qui non ci sono hotel o locande: questa è una piccola isola di pescatori”  
“Dove posso dormire allora?”  
“Potrei ospitarti per un po' di tempo”  
“Grazie”  
“Anche se mia moglie non sarà molto felice di saperlo...” borbottò Adam fra sé.  
Ed ebbe anche ragione.  
La sera seguente, quando ne parlò con Ellen, la donna non ne fu contenta.  
“Cara, sarà solo per pochi giorni” tentò Adam di giustificarsi.  
“Che vuoi dire? Vuoi prendere qualcuno che può mettersi a rubare o farci del male?” esclamò Ellen  
agitando le braccia.  
“Ho capito, ma è solo un ragazzo e poi rimarrà solo qualche giorno” ribatté il medico.  
“Io non sono d'accordo”  
“Be' si trova nel mio studio adesso...”  
Un discreto bussare alla porta interruppe la discussione.  
Adam sbuffò e andò ad aprire la porta.  
Era Elia.  
Indossava una maglia dalle maniche lunghe e un paio di pantaloni, che Adam gli aveva prestato.  
“E tu che ci fai qui?” lo apostrofò.  
“Ehm, scusate il disturbo, ma volevo sapere dove posso passare la notte”  
Ellen fulminò con un'occhiata il marito.  
“Non è buon momento, adesso” disse Adam.  
“Quindi tu saresti il ragazzo trovato sulla spiaggia...” commentò Ellen indicandolo con il dito.  
“Sì, signora sono io. Come ho già detto, ho bisogno di essere ospitato per qualche giorno e non poi toglierò il disturbo, se a lei va bene”  
Ellen incrociò le braccia, scocciata. “Non hai davvero nessun posto dove andare?”  
“No, ho distrutto la mia barca e i miei averi sono finiti in mare” spiegò Elia scrollando le spalle.  
“Va bene, ma solo per qualche giorno e sarà compito di Adam tenerti d'occhio” disse la donna in tono severo.  
Il medico alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.  
Elia annuì, vagamente divertito.  
“C'è una stanza degli ospiti che non usiamo mai, puoi sistemarti lì”  
“Grazie. Prometto che non vi disturberò oltre”  
“A proposito, ragazzo domani ti porto dal barbiere. Hai una barba che fa spavento” disse Adam, con un cenno della mano.  
Poi verso le undici, Ellen preparò la camera degli ospiti.  
Era una stanza piccola con la carta da parati a fiori e dall'arredamento spartano. Per lo meno si aveva una bella visuale del mare dalla finestra.

“Sbaglio o ci stanno fissando tutti quanti?” commentò Elia. Incrociò lo sguardo di un paio di donne che bisbigliavano tra di loro e lo indicavano.  
“Sei la novità del momento qui in paese” disse ironico il medico.  
“Non mi piace molto questa cosa”  
“Ti ci dovrai abituare, Elia. Qui non vengono molti stranieri, a parte qualche turista...anche se ultimamente siamo sempre più isolati”  
Elia si limitò ad annuire.  
Quella mattina erano usciti sul presto e Adam lo aveva accompagnato dal barbiere dove era solito andare. Poi avevano deciso di fare una passeggiata.  
“Adam, posso fare una domanda?”  
“Certo”  
“Non hai mai pensato di andare via di qua, visto che hai detto che le cose non vanno bene?”  
Adam scrollò le spalle. “Sono molti anni che abito qui con la mia famiglia, dove vuoi che vada?”  
“Era solo per dire...”  
“Capisco. Devo dire che stai molto meglio rispetto a prima” commentò Adam, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita.  
Elia si passò una mano sul mento, con fare distratto. Stava decisamente meglio, senza la barba e i capelli lunghi.  
Proseguirono lungo la strada.  
Adam lanciò un'occhiata furtiva al ragazzo. Gli chiese senza mezzi termini: “Cosa sei venuto a fare qui realmente?”  
La domanda lasciò sorpreso Elia che si umettò le labbra secche. “Io…ho delle questioni in sospeso con una persona” mormorò, fissando un punto indefinito della strada.  
“Su quest'isola?” esclamò sorpreso Adam.  
“Sì, proprio qui” si limitò a rispondere il giovane.  
Adam lo guardò basito. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere: conosceva tutti sull'isola, chi mai poteva avere conti in sospeso con Elia?  
“Forse...forse è meglio tornare indietro”  
Il resto della mattinata passò velocemente e Adam fece il giro dei suoi soliti pazienti e tornò a  
casa per pranzo.  
Diede un bacio a sua moglie e salutò la figlia.  
“Come è andata la giornata?”  
“Tutto a posto” disse Adam, sedendosi al tavolo. Notò che la tavola era apparecchiata solo per tre.  
“Ah...non ti preoccupare Elia si è ritirato nella tua biblioteca: ha detto che lo trova rilassante” disse Jessica.  
“Davvero?” ribatté il medico. Era assai geloso della sua collezione di libri e non permetteva a nessuno di toccargliela.  
“Sì, ma lascialo lì dai: tanto disturba nessuno” disse la moglie, cominciando a servire il pranzo.  
Adam si sedette a tavola, anche se non aveva molto appetito.  
Lasciò il piatto quasi pieno.  
“Caro, c'è qualcosa che non va?”  
Adam sbatté le palpebre, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri e guardò sua moglie. “No, tutto a posto”  
Poi mormorando qualche scusa, si alzò e andò in camera.  
Non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa le parole di Elia: lo avevano lasciato turbato.  
Lì dove abitava era sempre stato un posto tranquillo, non erano mai accaduti fatti violenti, a parte qualche rissa tra ubriachi nel pub.  
Quindi cosa poteva mai essere successo di tanto tremendo da poter portare un estraneo su quell'isola?  
“Ehi tutto bene?” disse Ellen comparendo sulla soglia della camera da letto.  
Adam scrollò le spalle.  
“É da stamattina che sei strano”  
“Ellen sono solo stanco” sbuffò Adam, interrompendola.  
“Davvero? Perché non ti prendi qualche giorno di ferie allora?”  
“E chi mi sostituisce? Jessica è solo un'infermiera, non ce la farebbe da sola” ribatté Adam.  
Di fronte alla testardaggine del marito, Ellen sospirò. “O forse è per via di quel ragazzo”  
Adam roteò gli occhi. “E che c'entra lui?”  
“Perché sei strano da quando è arrivato lui”  
“Non è vero!”  
Istintivamente Adam aveva provato un misto di curiosità e paura al suo primo incontro con Elia.  
“Forse non è stato un bene portarlo qui in casa” disse Ellen.  
“Non ricominciare, per favore”  
Adam si alzò e lasciò la moglie da sola, interrompendo la discussione.  
Raggiunse la biblioteca.  
La porta era semi socchiusa.  
Da lì poté scorgere Elia e Jessica seduti al tavolo.  
Jessica teneva una mano sotto al mento e con sguardo affascinato ascoltava Elia che parlava.  
Adam scosse la testa, decise di andare via.  
Appena ebbe l'occasione di rimanere solo con Elia, il giorno seguente, Adam decise di parlargli.  
“Vi ho parlare ieri in biblioteca e non mi piaciuto affatto come ti guardava mia figlia” lo apostrofò.  
Elia sorrise in maniera sarcastica. “Scusa, ma tua figlia è l'ultima dei miei pensieri”  
“Buono a sapersi. Perché mia figlia ha già sofferto troppo, stalle alla larga”  
Il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire.  
Fece per andarsene ma il medico gli poggiò una mano sul braccio, fermandolo.  
“C'è ancora una questione che dobbiamo chiarire”  
“E quale?”  
“Voglio sapere perché sei venuto qui”  
“Te l'ho detto, Adam: ho questione in sospeso con una persona”  
“Questo l'avevo capito. Per quale motivo?”  
“Tu non puoi capirlo”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Stanne fuori, è meglio per te” tagliò corto il giovane.  
“Adesso tu mi spieghi tutto”  
Elia sospirò. Pensò che a quel punto poteva fidarsi di quell'uomo, dopotutto lo aveva aiutato.  
“Sai chi è Eric Connor?”  
“Eccome: è un uomo molto ricco e influente. Ha acquistato metà delle proprietà dell'isola ed è anche un benefattore”  
“Questo è quello che si dice in giro?” ribatté sarcastico Elia.  
“Che vorresti dire?”  
“Io l'ho conosciuto anni fa e credimi, non è quello che dice di essere”  
“Ha fatto molto per la gente di questa isola ed è un nostro punto di riferimento” esclamò Adam senza nascondere la sua sorpresa.  
Elia scosse la testa. “Nasconde bene la sua vera natura. Devi sapere che il suo vero nome è Fabian Leigh, e che era uno degli uomini più spietati e senza scrupoli che io abbia mai conosciuto. Si è macchiato di crimini orrendi: come omicidi e rapimenti di bambini”  
“Sei sicuro che stiamo parlando della stessa persona?”  
“É lui, sono sicuro. Per quello che sono qui”  
“Ma tu chi sei?”  
“Io vengo da molto lontano e sono stato chiamato dalle sue vittime per avere giustizia, perché sono l'unico in grado di poterlo fermare”  
Adam sentì un brivido attraversargli la schiena. “Tu sei pazzo. Chi mi dice che quello che stai raccontando corrisponde alla verità?”  
“Non posso darti niente di concreto per convincerti, ma ti assicuro che è tutto vero”  
Adam scosse la testa. “Oddio...”  
“Quello che pensi non ha alcuna importanza e anche se non avrò il tuo aiuto, andrò da solo fino in fondo”  
“Non voglio essere complice di un assassino e per di più un uomo che è innocente!” disse Adam, cercando di non mettersi a urlare.  
“Questo è quello che pensate tutti”  
“Allora perché mi hai raccontato tutto questo?”  
“Perché so che mi posso fidare di te”  
“Immagino che sia così, allora. Solo una cosa, quando avrai finito il tuo compito lascerai quest'isola, senza tornare nella mia casa?”  
“Te lo prometto”  
“Va bene, fai quello che devi fare” disse Adam aprendo la porta.  
“Adam?”  
Il medico si voltò.  
Elia lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Per favore, non chiedermi più niente...”

Adam si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
Le immagini degli incubi che aveva avuto nelle ultime notti non gli davano tregua, lasciandolo scosso. C'era stato qualcosa di fin troppo reale in quei sogni, quasi fossero dei ricordi e la sensazione di essere stato uno spettatore involontario, quando aveva visto Eric Connor con un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso mentre guardava le sue vittime agonizzare.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” chiese Ellen, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
“Cosa?”  
“Tutto bene? Mi sembri pallido”  
“Niente, sono un paio di notti che non riesco a dormire”  
“E per quale motivo? Tu dormi sempre come un ghiro...”  
Adam si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.  
Ellen sorrise. “Comunque mi hai tirato un sacco di gomitate”  
“Scusa”  
“Fa niente”  
“Meglio sbrigarsi o arriverò tardi” borbottò il medico.  
Finì di bere il caffè quasi freddo e andò al lavoro.  
Poi verso l'una del pomeriggio, dopo aver terminato l'orario delle visite, uscì.  
Stava percorrendo la via di casa, quando a un certo punto si fermò e cambiò direzione, dirigendosi verso la spiaggia.  
Si mise a passeggiare lungo la battigia, guardando il mare calmo e ascoltando lo sciabordare delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli.  
Non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente quelle immagini terribili: gli sembrava impossibile che una persona stimata come Connor potesse essere un assassino.  
Che ci fosse del vero nelle parole di Elia?  
“Eccolo lì!” esclamò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Adam si voltò.  
Erano Elia e Jessica che erano venuti a cercarlo.  
“Che ci fate qui?” domandò sorpreso il medico.  
“Ero preoccupata”  
“Jessica, sono adulto e vaccinato”  
“Papà, negli ultimi giorni ti stai comportando in maniera strana” gli fece notare la figlia.  
“Sono solo stanco” sbuffò Adam.  
“Non sei stanco, hai qualcosa che non va...” insistette Jessica.  
“Tesoro, non ho niente”  
“Persino la mamma è preoccupata”  
“Lo sai che lei agita per qualsiasi cosa”  
“Allora perché non vieni a casa?”  
“Va bene. Sono solo venuto a fare una passeggiata, comunque”  
Poi tornarono a casa.  
Qualche ora dopo, Adam andò a cercare Elia e lo trovò in biblioteca, seduto a leggere un libro di storia.  
“Ti posso parlare?”  
“Certo”  
Adam si accomodò su una sedia.  
“Mi sembri stanco...” osservò Elia in tono casuale.  
“Ho fatto degli incubi pazzeschi e non riesco a spiegarmi cosa siano...”  
“Cioè?”  
“Ho sognato Connor che ammazzava della gente”  
“Non era un incubo”  
Adam sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. “C-Come?”  
“Quello che hai visto è il passato di Connor, mi spiace averti fatto questo, ma avevo bisogno che mi credessi”  
“Lui ha fatto davvero quelle cose terribili?”  
“Sì, ora sai perché sono qui”  
“Santo Cielo...” mormorò il medico “Vado a riposarmi un po'”  
Dopodiché si alzò e se ne andò.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Jessica fece capolino nella stanza.  
“Ehi”  
“Ciao, Elia”  
“Non dovresti essere allo studio?”  
“No, per oggi abbiamo finito. Tu come stai?” rispose Jessica, stringendosi nelle spalle. Prese una sedia e si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Bene. E tu?”  
“Non lo so, papà si comporta in maniera strana e mamma è nervosa”  
“Posso capirlo, sarà per colpa mia...sono un ospite non molto gradito” scherzò Elia.  
“Ma no, ogni tanto succede, mio padre è fatto così”  
Da quando era arrivato a casa loro, a Jessica cominciava a piacere davvero Elia, ma lui la trattava sempre con fredda cortesia.  
Quando le capitava di vederlo, finiva sempre per parlare con lui di argomenti anche profondi, ed Elia era un buon maestro, perché esponeva le sue teorie senza cadere nell'arroganza.  
“Adesso cosa stai leggendo?”  
“I Maya: erano grandi conoscitori di matematica e astronomia. Purtroppo sono scomparsi senza lasciare traccia...”  
Jessica abbassò lo sguardo sulle figure ritratte del libro.  
“Davvero incredibile” commentò.  
“Già”  
Elia chiuse il libro e si alzò. “Scusa, ma ho da fare” disse, interrompendo bruscamente la conversazione.  
Interdetta Jessica lo guardò andare via.

Erano quasi le dieci.  
Quella mattina in studio non erano arrivati molti pazienti così Adam ne aveva approfittato per mettere ordine nella sua scrivania.  
Un discreto bussare alla porta, interruppe la sua attività.  
“Papà c'è una persona che ti vuole vedere” annunciò Jessica sulla soglia.  
“E chi è?”  
“Eric Connor”  
“Che cosa?!” trasecolò il medico.  
“Ti vuole parlare”  
Adam soffocò un'imprecazione. Cosa mai poteva volere da lui? pensò.  
La figlia gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata ma Adam la ignorò facendole segno di lasciarlo entrare.  
Eric Connor era un uomo dall'aspetto piacente, di corporatura atletica e abbronzato. Aveva i capelli brizzolati tagliati corti.  
“Buongiorno dottor Finn”  
“Salve Connor, cosa per lei?” disse Adam, intrecciando le mani, cercando di resistere all'impulso di alzarsi e correre via.  
“Ho sentito parlare di un certo Elia che alloggia, qui da voi, se non sbaglio” disse Connor con tono amabile.  
“E...E come fa a saperlo?”  
“La signora Hamilton ne ha parlato a tutti”  
“Oh, quella è una dannata pettegola: non creda a tutto quello che dice”  
“Be', su questo non posso darle torto”  
“Posso sapere che cosa vuole da Elia?” chiese Adam, con una calma che in realtà non provava.  
“Niente, vorrei solo parlare con lui”  
“Parlare?”  
“Certo” rispose Connor sorridendo.  
“Posso sapere il motivo?”  
“Niente di importante”  
“Ma qui lui non c'è”  
“C'è qualche problema?” intervenne Elia entrando nello studio. Era stata Jessica ad avvisarlo, e lui era subito corso allo studio.  
“Dopo tutti questi anni finalmente ci si rivede” esordì Connor con un sorriso rivolto ad Elia.  
“Adam, potresti lasciarci soli?”  
“Sì” mormorò il medico. Si alzò e uscì velocemente dalla stanza.  
Connor si avvicinò di un passo verso Elia. “Vedo che non sei cambiato affatto: sei lo stesso pezzente che ha cercato di uccidermi l'altra volta” osservò in tono di disprezzo.  
Elia sorrise in maniera sarcastica. “Pezzente o no, vedrai che questa volta non ti lascerò uscire vivo da questa storia”  
“Questa volta andrà a finire male”  
“Per te vorrai dire”  
“Vedremo” sibilò Connor velenoso, ma a Elia parve di cogliere una luce inquieta negli occhi del suo avversario forse dettata dalla paura.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Adam rientrò.  
“Ehi, che è successo?”  
“Non ti preoccupare” rispose quieto il giovane.  
“Ah, certo: un assassino viene qui in casa e tu mi dici che non preoccuparmi?” ribatté Adam incredulo e arrabbiato.  
“Adam, mi dispiace, ok? Cercherò di fare tutto il possibile per non coinvolgerti”  
“Io non ci volevo nemmeno entrare in questa storia! È tutta colpa tua!” gridò il medico puntandogli un dito contro.  
Elia non rispose.  
Lasciò solo da Adam e tornò a casa, dove si ritirò nella camera degli ospiti.  
Si coricò sul letto, mettendosi a fissare il soffitto, senza pensare a niente.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
“Avanti”  
Era nuovamente Jessica.  
“Hai litigato con mio padre?”  
“Che c'è Jessica?” disse il giovane in tono stanco.  
“Si può sapere che diavolo sta succedendo? Prima arriva qui Connor e poi sento voi due litigate”  
Elia si tirò su a sedere. “Jessica, per il tuo bene è meglio che tu sappia niente”  
“No: sono giorni che sei qui, e non ci hai ancora detto niente di te” ribatté la ragazza testarda.  
“Ed è meglio che sia così. Lasciami solo per favore” tagliò corto Elia.  
Jessica avanzò di un passo.  
“Io voglio soltanto...”  
Elia la guardò. “No”  
“Ma...”  
“Lasciami stare”  
Jessica scosse la testa e se ne andò.

Connor era in piedi davanti alla finestra della sua villa, da dove poteva scorgere l'abitazione di Adam.  
Un'ora prima aveva chiamato il suo socio in affari che si era meravigliato di sentirlo così agitato e ascoltare tale richiesta.  
In fretta e furia aveva fatto le valigie.  
Ora non doveva fare altro che aspettare il suo arrivo.  
Connor si morse nervosamente il labbro.  
Elia lo aveva trovato di nuovo.  
Erano passati quindici anni dall'ultima che si erano incontrati, anche se sembrava solamente ieri.  
Elia era motivato da profondi sensi di colpa che lo rendevano pericoloso e ancora più determinato a trovarlo, il che non lo aiutava affatto.  
Doveva trovare un modo per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Ma come?

Ellen bussò alla porta della camera di Elia.  
Non rispose nessuno.  
“Elia?” lo chiamò.  
Niente.  
Allora la donna aprì la porta ed entrò, ma vide che non c'era nessuno.  
Tornò di sotto in cucina, dove Adam stava leggendo il giornale.  
“Hai visto Elia per caso?”  
“No, perché?”  
“Sono andata a chiamarlo ma non l'ho trovato. Hai idea di dove possa essere?”

Connor guardò nervosamente l'ora.  
Era in ritardo.  
Ma che fine ha fatto? Pensò. Di solito il suo socio non tardava mai, era una persona molto scrupolosa.  
“James vai vedere se è arrivato!” ordinò Connor ad una delle sue guardie del corpo.  
“Vado subito” rispose l'uomo.  
Connor andò verso la scrivania e aprì uno dei cassetti.  
Tirò fuori la pistola.  
Questa volta non si sarebbe fatto trovare impreparato.  
Uscì dal salone e scese nel garage.  
Connor sentiva il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata, qualcosa non andava.  
Fece pochi passi quando scorse due figure a terra che giacevano scomposte.  
Trattenendo una bestemmia fra i denti, Connor riconobbe i volti di James e del suo socio. Entrambi avevano il collo spezzato.  
All'improvviso, sentì qualcuno che gli stringeva la gola con un braccio e gli afferrava il polso.  
Connor cercò di divincolarsi per scrollarselo di dosso.  
Uno sparo sordo partì dalla sua pistola.  
Elia gli scosse il braccio con violenza, fino a che l'arma non scivolò di mano.  
Connor reagì e tirò a Elia una gomitata nello stomaco che lo spinse indietro. Poi, senza mollare la presa, ne approfittò per tirargli un pugno in faccia.  
A quel punto, Elia reagì e lo spinse a terra.  
Connor cercò inutilmente di liberarsi dalla presa di Elia e raggiungere la pistola.  
Ma il giovane ebbe la meglio: accecato dalla furia, serrò le sue mani intorno al collo del suo nemico, cominciando a stringere sempre più forte.  
Sentiva Connor annaspare, il suo respiro farsi sempre più flebile, finché l'uomo non si mosse più.  
Ormai senza più forze, Elia si lasciò cadere a terra.  
Era finita.

Adam trovò Elia seduto sui gradini dell'ingresso. Aveva i vestiti sporchi di sangue e l'aria stravolta.  
“Oddio, che cos'è successo?”  
“L'ho ucciso”  
“L'hai fatto per davvero?”  
“Te l'avevo detto, e adesso devo...” rispose Elia atono stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Non puoi andare in giro conciato in quel modo” gli fece notare il medico, interrompendolo.  
Elia sorrise stancamente. “Non ci stavo nemmeno pensando”  
“Be' io non posso farti entrare in casa mia, a meno che...”  
“Stai scherzando?”  
“No, ti servono abiti puliti” ribatté asciutto Adam.  
I due uomini entrarono nella villa.  
Si diressero nella camera da letto di Connor.  
Mentre Elia era in bagno, Adam si sedette sul letto.  
Non riusciva a credere di stare aiutando un assassino, ma ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro.  
Pochi minuti, Elia uscì dal bagno; indossava una camicia e un paio di jeans puliti.  
Adam gli medicò rapidamente i tagli sulla faccia.  
“Ho dovuto uccidere anche il suo socio in affari...Adam o sarebbe riuscito a fuggire un'altra volta. È quel che peggio quei due avrebbero continuato e io non potevo permetterlo” disse Elia all'improvviso, spezzando il silenzio che silenzio che si era creato.  
Adam scosse la testa. “Basta non voglio sapere altro, ti prego”  
“Mi dispiace”  
“Non dire altro, in qualche maniera me la caverò, sistemerò le cose” mormorò il medico.  
Elia si limitò ad annuire.  
“Ascolta c'è un traghetto che parte alle sei, prendilo e vattene da qui”  
Lasciarono la villa.  
Durante il tragitto nessuno dei due parlò.  
Il molo era già pieno di gente che aspettava l'arrivo del traghetto.  
“Allora non c'era davvero altro modo per fermarli, vero?”  
“Purtroppo sì, questa storia stava andavano avanti da troppo tempo”  
“Se la metti così”  
“Addio Adam e grazie per tutto il tuo aiuto”  
“Addio Elia” si limitò a dire il medico, stringendogli la mano.  
Adam guardò il giovane allontanarsi e scomparire fra la folla.

“Papà, sei qui” disse Jessica.  
Adam si voltò verso sua figlia e sorrise. Era passata una settimana da quando Elia era scomparso dalle loro vite.  
Gli abitanti dell'isola erano rimasti increduli e sconvolti quando erano venuti a sapere della morte Eric Connor, ovvero di quello che avevano considerato fino ad allora un benefattore. Avevano subito puntato il dito contro quel giovane che era arrivato sull'isola, forse un pazzo a compiere un gesto così crudele e insensato.  
Alla fine qualcosa di buono dopotutto c'era stato, anche se il prezzo da pagare era stato molto alto. Elia, chiunque fosse stato, aveva salvato diverse vite.  
Ad Adam ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che i sensi di colpa scomparissero del tutto: solo lui sapeva la verità di quello che era successo in quella casa, e la tentazione di confessare la verità si era fatta sentire più volte, ma lui fino ad allora aveva resistito.  
E forse le cose dovevano rimanere così.  
“Elia mi ha lasciato una lettera, sai?” disse ad un certo punto Jessica.  
“Non me l'avevi detto”  
“Si è scusato per il suo comportamento, e mi ha augurato di avere una vita felice”  
“Che tipo...”  
“Papà, non sapremo mai chi fosse veramente quell'uomo, vero?”  
Adam guardò il mare tranquillo, lo sciabordare delle onde sugli scogli.  
Un gabbiano stridette sulle loro teste.  
“No, credo di no. Andiamo a casa”

**Author's Note:**

> è stata una vera faticaccia scrivere questo racconto!


End file.
